mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Aaron Sowd
Aaron Sowd (born November 3, 1970) is an American comic book creator, writer and artist. Sowd began his comic book career as an inker for Top Cow, Marvel Comics, and DC Comics. He currently works as an illustrator and storyboard artist. Biography As a storyboard artist, Sowd has worked on Michael Bay's Transformers Transformers (2007) - Full cast and crew, Ultimate Avengers IIUltimate Avengers II (2006) (V) - Full cast and crew, Freddy vs. Jason Freddy vs. Jason (2003) - Full cast and crew, Austin Powers in GoldmemberAustin Powers in Goldmember (2002) - Full cast and crew, and God of WarGod of War (2005) (VG) - Full cast and crew. As a conceptual designer, Sowd provided designs for Steven Soderbergh and James Cameron's SolarisSolaris (2002) - Full cast and crew, as well as Human Nature and Virus. In animation, Sowd has worked on the style guides for Titan A.E. and Anastasia for 20th Century Fox Animation. Sowd's comic book credits include: 9-11: September 11, 2001 Stories to Remember, Volume 2, Sowd's work has appeared in The New York Times, People Magazine, Time Magazine, The Hollywood Reporter, Playboy, Gear and PlayStation Magazine. Bibliography Writer, Artist * Komikwerks Volume 1 (Paperback, 2003) * Komikwerks Presents: Nuts & Bolts (Paperback, 2004) * Komikwerks Presents: Rockets & Robots (Paperback, 2005) * Komikwerks Presents: Thrills & Chills (Paperback, 2005) * Hero Happy Hour Super Special #1 (Paperback, 2005) Inker * 9-11: September 11, 2001 Stories to Remember Volume 2 (DC Comics, 2002) * Batman #595, 596 (DC Comics) * Batman: Harley Quinn #1 (DC Comics) * X-Men # 76 (Marvel Comics) * Uncanny X-Men #356-357, 360, 362, 365 (Marvel Comics) * Nightwing: The Target #1 (DC Comics) * Detective Comics # 746, 747 (DC Comics) * Batman: No Man's Land Secret Files #1 (DC Comics) * Batgirl #11 (DC Comics) * Batman: Legends of The Dark Knight #116 (DC Comics) * The Batman Chronicles #14, 17, 20 (DC Comics) * Batman/Toyman #4 (DC Comics) * Batman: No Man's Land Volume I (DC Comics, Trade Paperback) * Relative Heroes #1-6 (DC Comics) * M-Rex #1, 2, Preview Edition (Image Comics) * Alpha Flight (vol. 2) #10, 12, 16 (Marvel Comics) * All Star Comics 80-Page Giant #1 (DC Comics) * The Flash # 151 (DC Comics) * Flash Secret Files #3 (DC Comics) * Ballistic/Wolverine #1 (Marvel/Image Comics) * Cyblade/Ghost Rider #1 (Marvel/Image Comics) * Witchblade/Elektra #1 (Marvel/Image Comics) * Star Trek/X-Men #1 (Marvel/IParamount Comics) * Medieval Spawn/Witchblade #3 (Image Comics) * Weapon Zero (limited series) #T-2, T-1 (Image Comics) * Weapon Zero (regular series) #0, 1-8 (Image Comics) * Velocity (limited series) # 1-3 (Image Comics) * Cyberforce Sourcebook # 1, 2 (Image Comics) * Cyberforce Annual #1 (Image, 1995) * Witchblade #1/2 (Image Comics/Diamond Exclusive) * Ripclaw (Wizard special edition) #1/2 (Image, 1995) * Killrazor #1 (Image Comics) * Ballistic #3 (Image Comics) * Cyberforce Origins: Cyblade #1 (Image Comics) * Ballistic Studios Swimsuit Special #1 (Image Comics) * Ballistic Studios Lingerie Special #1 (Image Comics) * Codename: Strykeforce # 8 (Image Comics) * ShadowHawk # 13, 14 (Image Comics) * Robotech: Return to Macross #10 (Eternity Comics) Notes References * * *Aaron Sowd at the Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators External links * * * MasterMinds official website * MasterMinds comic at Komikwerks.com * Famous Frames portfolio Category:Storyboard artists Category:Living people